officialbestiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Succubus (D
Succubi are numerous devils who have chosen to align themselves with the demons of the Abyss, many under the command of the demon lord Graz'zt, but in the whole, they are ruled by their Queen, Malcanthet. The female child of a succubus and a human is traditionally called an Alu-fiend and the male child a Cambion. However, the offspring of an alu-fiend or cambion's union with a human has no specific name but falls into the larger category of tiefling. Ecology Description A succubus appears as a stunningly beautiful woman with flawless skin, raven black hair, large bat-like wings mounted on their backs.needed They often use their polymorph ability to assume a human form in order to tempt mortals with a kiss, or other acts of passion. After which the victim may become weakened and under the control of the succubus. A succubus is rarely seen in her true form. The demonic form of a succubus appears to be that of an incredibly beautiful woman or man with dark wings, horns, a lashing tail, and glowing eyes. Succubi are the most comely of the tanar’ri (perhaps of all demons), and they live to tempt mortals. A succubus is 6 feet tall in its natural form and weighs about 125 pounds. The male variation of this creature is called an incubus. They are significantly rarer then the female of their kind, but just as impossible to resist for mortal women as the succubus is to mortal men. It is theorized that female succubus can assume male form from time to time, however they have no power over women when they do so and lose their power over men until they reassume their female form. Combat Succubi are not warriors. They flee combat whenever they can. If forced to fight, they can attack with their claws, but they prefer to turn foes against one another. Succubi use their polymorph ability to assume humanoid guise, and can maintain this deception indefinitely. Their preferred tactic when dealing with heroes is to feign friendship and create an opportunity to be alone with one of them, whereupon the succubus applies her life-draining kiss. Succubi are not above taking on the role of a damsel in distress when encountered within a dungeon. Overview Of the many demons that exist in the universe, the succubus is the one most often encountered in the mortal world. This is due to her extraordinary beauty and carnal desires; traits that attract mortal spellcasters to summon the demoness forth to use for their own debased desire. Succubi delight in causing suffering by manipulating the desires of mortals and tempting them into depraved acts that they would normally avoid. This strife often causes the destruction of long-term relationships and sows distrust between life-long friends and lovers. Succubi are not warriors. Their method of causing destruction is slow and manipulative when compared to other demons. These beautiful fiends will often go to great lengths to avoid battle, using their many demonic powers to assume mortal guises and manipulate others around them to fight in their stead. Trivia (TBA) Category:Races Category:Fiends Category:Immortals Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures